John PSP
John PSP is a human male and the founder of John's Cobras, a Shadowy military organization which revolves around the destruction and rejection of religion, Non-humans and of the divines on Earth and are also mercenaries for the highest bidder. John is renowned for his cruelty against non-humans and high survival rate, having fought against many mythological creatures, even going to the point he did experiments in the medieval times that surpassed the Nazis during World War II in cruelty by far. He is a hardcore atheist, that hates every religion, be it Greek, Norse or Buddha. Psychopathic and highly manipulative, John has manipulated many beings and important figures, both in politic during modern and more futuristic times, and people in his military to stay loyal to his side, having intimate knowledge of the workings of the human mind and implied that it could change anyone's views if given enough time. It is unknown how John has survive from Medieval times to the present, but it is said he has tapped into Occult and has decreased his aging process by thousands of times. Personality John is a highly manipulative person, and has extensive knowledge and intimate knowledge of the Human Brain, allowing him to change any person's ideology if given enough time. He also has the ability to fake his personality all the time, but in truth, John Elijah is a Psychopath has hates every Demi-Human, especially the Lamia's and Minotaurs. He has no emotion, the common trait of a psychopath and enjoys the suffering of others, be it friend or foe. After the events of his life, his hatred against the Demi-humans and other mythological beings has increased, wishing to exterminate them all. History Elijah, was born in the Era of the New Kingdom during in Egypt, around 3200 B.C. His mother dying at Birth, he and his father are left on the streets, to beg and to rot, only helped little by the others around them. At the age of 10, His father is captured by the Lamia's and is then forced to leave his own father to die in order to escape, his father devoured by the Lamia's after their Sexual needs were satisfied. Elijah, after this event, cursed the Egyptian Gods, to the point he tried to kill the Pharaoh at the age of 10. The Child is arrested, and the Pharaoh ordered that the Child comes with him. After the Child explains what happened to his father, the Pharaoh told Elijah that he must pass a trial in order to keep his life. Elijah goes to the Sphinx and for compensation of his losses, the Spirit of the Sphinx gives Elijah eternal youth and strength. The Pharaoh sets the boy free. After the Romans came and conquered Egypt in 32 B.C. , Elijah was taken prisoner once again and became a slave to the Romans. For six years, he served as a slave, but he escapes labor and deceives the Romans into thinking he was a Roman Citizen. He enlists himself into the Army, and became known as a prodigy, becoming a High ranked at the age of 28. Elijah, in his years of service, assassinates the Emperor's Generals, but is found guilty of charge and is sentenced to death by fighting a Minotaur. Elijah faces the Minotaur, and kills the Minotaur, while being nearly killed himself. Ares, seeing the deed of Elijah, would descend to him and made a deal with him. Ares gave Elijah Superhuman condition, while Elijah had to kill 10,000 Enemies of Ares in his name, as well as giving up his emotions as a human being. Elijah accepts the deal, having no choices and escapes prison, and goes missing for 40 years, in truth he was killing in the name of Ares in order to honor the deal he made. After the Honoring of the Deal, Elijah goes around Europe in order to forget his past and move on. He meets a Shadow Witch who he manipulates in order to learn the ways of the Occult, and eventually, kills her and takes her knowledge with him. After 1,300 of Mastering the arts of the Occult, Elijah takes the name of "John PSP" and would start to gain followers, after 100 years creating the Organization "John's Cobras". They worked in the shadow, and have been behind many assassinations of important people. Because of the Murders he had to commit and the people he had lost in his childhood, John PSP had accumulated a burning hatred for those who are non-human, and taught his Organizations that Humans are always superior. After going back to Egypt, he goes to the Pyramids and steals the Scepter of Ra and and used his powers in the occult to sacrifice 10 of his people for an Adamant material, in order to create himself an set of armor. During 1944, his organization grows slightly, but retains itself in the shadows, underground. During World War II, they started to make experiments on the Demi-Humans like the Nazi's, but instead underground, thus nobody noticing. After the Alaska Treaty, John's Cobras became an even more secret Organization, All of the Agent's of John's Cobras swearing undying loyalty and killed if not. They became extremely careful, and have worked secretly in order to Hinder the APS, and have "Showed" Themselves as fake organizations around the globe in order to fake their destruction. Eventually, after Space-Travel is discovered, they traveled space in other to find other planets that they can use as Outpost, while still going underground, in order not to be detected. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Spellcaster Category:Characters